Children's Birthday Parties at the Nursery
Often parents find that planning a birthday party for their child's friends at the nursery in Dubai takes a lot out of them. But this needs to be done, especially if the child is looking forward to having fun and celebrating his or her Birthday. Today, birthday parties are what make nursery, so special and a child's wants nothing more than to invite a few friends over, cut a fancy cake, play some fun games, enjoy the rides and entertainment and remember the day. But certainly inviting so many people to a birthday party can be overwhelming, even for the child, but there are no short cuts and it's a good practice for parents to make sure to include all the children in their child's nursery in the party and not exclude a single child. Of course, Birthday Parties in Dubai can be a wild-card venture, as there is a certain etiquette and rules for hosting parties for nursery children. What is the best age to host a kiddies party?, Should all the children in the class be invited?, What should be included in the goody-bags? Here are some of the answers to these frequently asked questions by parents, What's the best age to start hosting a Birthday Party in Dubai for a child attending nursery? The best age would be around 4 or 5 years. By this time a child has settled into nursery, they will have plenty of friends that can be invited. Also, they are able to play without fussing around with peers, which makes for an enjoyable party, as opposed to children who are too young to understand the concept of a party and become troublesome and overwhelmed. If you want to host a big bash for a one year old then go ahead, but make sure to cater to the grownups as the birthday child may not be too keen on the festivities! What is the best time to host a Children’s Birthday in Dubai? Parents will want to have their own child rested and relaxed to enjoy the party, so don't start too early or too late. It's best to start after nap time as the child will be in a good mood and everyone else has a good time too. It is likely that the children you invite will also be having similar nap-times, so it works well for other parents too. How many children should be invited? With nursery children, it's best to invite at least one friend the child's knows well and feel comfortable to be around. Most children will have a good idea of whom to invite and whom not to invite, but make sure to explain to the child that everyone needs to be invited, and this teaches the child that they should be considerate about other's feelings. Also, when the whole class is invited, there is a chance that everyone might not show up, so there will still be a reasonable turnout and the child will not be disappointed. Other parents are hosting elaborate children's parties, should this be the norm and should expensive parties be hosting for nursery children? Don't even think about getting into this. At a children's party, what children really want is to have a nice cake, sing songs, play, enjoy the gifts and have fun in the company of their friends, and whether it's hosted in an old barnyard, home or at an elaborate venue, it does not make much of a difference. There is no need to keep up with the Joneses, all you need to do is make your child and his or her preschool friends happy. Should a birthday invite be RSVP? Make sure to drop hints to parents to confirm the child's attendance. It's ok either way, but it's just that it's good to keep the hostess informed. It's good party etiquette. Should parents stay on at the party since only the child is invited? It is an unspoken rule that parents of young children always hang around at the party. This is easy for the hostess as well, as the responsibility of checking on each child is not required, when the respective child's parents are around, keeping an eye on their little ones. This can ease the stress and tension of the hostess. If space becomes a problem, limit it to one parent per child. Should the child be allowed to open his or her presents at the party? Some parents prefer it while others don't. The 'yes' camp believes that it's good to thank the people immediately by opening their presents, while the 'no' camp believes that opening gifts can send already excited kids into overdrive, resulting into a frenzy of torn wrapping paper, cards and notes. Are goody bags still 'de rigueur' and how much should be spent on them? Goody bags will never go out of style. What seems like junk to a parent can be a treasure to preschoolers, so makes sure to stick to a budget and include some fun stuff. There are various novel ideas for goody bags, and they don't have to all include candy or sweets. At the end of the party make sure to write a thank you note, this is again good party etiquette and a great idea to teach young children good manners. The golden rule with hosting birthday parties for nursery children is to keep everything as simple as possible. There will be enough time for elaborate parties later on.